Dance of Seduction
by Marduk42
Summary: For ElJuno's Sympathy contest...Jun finds out Yamato's close-guarded secret, and plans to do something about it. Please don't mind the title, and please r/r!


Dance of Seduction  
by Adams42  
  
***  
  
For El Juno's Sympathy contest, this is a Taito/Yamachi (Never been good at the couple naming). In this, Hikari, Ken, Takeru, Daisuke, and Miyako are in 6th grade, Yamato, Taichi, Sora, Mimi, and Koushiro are in 9th grade, Jyou is in 11th grade, and Jun is in 8th grade. Several notes. I don't own Digimon (thank god I don't have to worry about all that money), so no lawsuits, please. Also, as stated above, the story contains a relationship between two boys, which means, if you don't accept it, don't read, and don't flame. Thank you, and please continue.  
  
***  
  
"So, Yama-kun, what's the scoop for today?" Yamato glared at Ruko, one of the several other members of his band.  
  
"No, I didn't." The brown-haired teen snapped his fingers angrily. "By the way, how large IS that pool?" Ruko grinned.  
  
"10,000 dollars, my good band leader. And climbing. One of us is going to become one rich musician when you finally decide to spill the beans." Yamato grabbed his guitar, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Sure; tell Hokawa and Henchou to get ready, we're having an extra-long practice today." Yamato watched the musician leave, and collapsed into a nearby chair. That pool was going to drive him nuts. He felt that they were trying to force him to admit his feelings to Taichi, but he couldn't just-  
  
"Hi, Yamato!" A shock of red hair seen through the door made Yamato's headache spontaneously double. This was going to be a long day.  
  
***  
  
"You know, Tai-chan, you're driving me nuts," Sora muttered, trying to bury herself in an armchair. He glanced up at her, hand still resting on his trigonometry homework.  
  
"Nani?" She sighed, and snatched the pencil from his hands.  
  
"Listen, Taichi, you are my best friend, and I love you dearly, but if you don't scrounge together the courage to tell your little blond crush about your feelings for him, I swear I am going to shove you out of the window!" She smiled and casually tossed the pencil back to him. "So, what do you say?" Taichi returned to his homeword, ignoring his brown-haired friend.  
  
"Tai-chan, if you don't tell him by the end of the week, you're going to be slow-dancing with me at the next dance!" she snapped, glaring at him as she declared her ultimatum. Taichi looked up, grinning.  
  
"And what would Mimi say about that?" She groaned, reclining in the armchair.  
  
"Taichi, what in the world are you waiting for? Are you waiting for him to go out with Jun of his own accord?" She sat up, her face serious. "Tai, you are the keeper of COURAGE. Courage, for god's sake! Why can't you just tell him that you're madly in love with him and that you want to take him to next week's dance?" Taichi continued to studiously ignore her, scratching on his homework paper. "By the way, what're you working on?" She picked up the homework paper and grinned. In the margins was a sketch of Taichi kissing the love of his life, Ishida Yamato. "God, you are helpless, Tai-chan." He looked up, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
***  
  
Jun sat happily in Yamato's dressing room, listening to the music they were playing in their practice room. She looked at a piece of paper, and started writing on it.  
  
'Ishida Jun. Motimoya-Ishida Jun. Jun Ishida. Jun Motimoya-Ishida.' Suddenly, she noticed a drawer open on the dressing cabinet.  
  
"What's this?" She opened the drawer all the way and pulled out a photograph. It was of Yamato and another boy-that weird brunette Yamato hung out with sometimes. The other boy had one arm slung over Yamato's shoulder, and both were smiling, Yamato's smile naturally more reserved. The picture was well-worn, as if Yamato looked at it a lot. She shrugged, and dug deeper into the drawer. Suddenly, her hand pulled out a page of history notes, but with several doodles in the margins. Her mouth dropped open. "Oh...my...god." She bolted from the room, letting the several papers she had removed flutter to the floor.  
  
***  
  
Jun stormed into her apartment, slamming the door after her. Daisuke was sitting at the table; next to him was Ichijouji Ken. They were doing math homework (although she doubted that was *all* they were doing).  
  
"Oneechan, Okaasan's out shopping; she's not going to be home for a while, so we're supposed to fend for ourselves for dinner."  
  
"Fine!" she snapped, stalking through the kitchen towards her bedroom. When she reached the door, she turned around and shouted, "I think 'kaasan would like to hear that you had Ken over when nobody else was home!" Then she slammed her bedroom door, locked it, and collapsed onto her bed. Not listening to the banging and pleading at her door, Jun pulled out her diary.  
  
'I received a huge shock today hanging out in Ishida Yamato's dressing room (sigh).' She paused a moment, and x'ed out the "sigh." 'I found some of the doodles he's been making in history class...you won't believe it if I told you, but...he was drawing pictures of him kissing another guy. I told you it was unbelievable. Ishida Yamato, the hottest boy in the entire school, is gay. Who would believe it? I mean, maybe there were signs, but...well, anyway, I know exactly how to take revenge on him. Ja ne, diary. I'll tell you how it went tomorrow.'  
  
Jun sat up, slipped the diary under her mattress, and calmly opened her bedroom door. Daisuke stumbled through; he had been trying to break it down.  
  
"Oneesan, please, please don't tell mom and dad! I really needed help with my algebra, and, well, it's not like we did anything serious or-"  
  
"Get me the phone, Ototochan, and I'll think about it." He hurried off, and a panicked conversation in the kitchen was heard. A moment later, he had returned with out cordless phone. "Thanks." Jun shut the door firmly, and dialed her best friend, Akira's number.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Jun grinned.  
  
"Akira-chan? This is Jun." The girl on the other line screeched.  
  
"Oh, you are not going to believe this, but..." As the girl began chattering, Jun sat back to listen. A thin smile was on her lips as she waited for her chance to out Yamato. Revenge was sweet.  
  
"Ne? Jun-chan?" Jun started.  
  
"Nani? Gomen, I drifted off there."  
  
"That's all right. But why did you call? Do you have some juicy gossip?" Jun opened her mouth, and paused.  
  
"I-no, I just wanted to see what's new with you, hear the latest."  
  
"What about your trip down to the band's practice? How did that go?"  
  
"The same old same old. Yama-kun pretended he wasn't interested, so I sat in the dressing room while they practiced."  
  
"Yeah, well, never give up, girl! You'll get him yet!" There was a click, and a stern voice spoke.  
  
"Akira, I told you no telephone until your homework's done!"  
  
"Gomen nasai, I-ja, Jun, I'll see you Monday!" There was a click, and the phone went dead. Jun found herself staring at the receiver. Suddenly, she stood up and barged from her room. Dropping the phone next to her little brother (who pretended to be extremely interested in his homework as she walked past), she grabbed her coat.  
  
"Dai, I'm going out. Don't worry about me for food, and don't let anything happen while I'm gone, or Okaasan hears about it!" There was a strangled gulp, but by then, Jun had left.  
  
***  
  
"Niisan, there's a visitor for you!" Takeru, visiting Yamato after practice, was grinning as the elder boy appeared in the front hall.  
  
"Who is-Jun." His eye began to twitch slightly, and he glared at his younger brother. "Taikashi Takeru, I swear, I am going to kill you when I'm done here." Takeru bounded off, probably to announce his exploits to his girlfriend. Forcing a smile onto his face, Yamato turned to Jun. "What a pleasure to see you, Jun. To what-"  
  
"Can it, Ishida, we have to talk." Yamato tried deperately to free himself from the grip on his arm, but Jun was determined.  
  
"Takeru, help!" His grip on the doorframe slipped, and Jun had him outside.  
  
"I figured you hadn't eaten yet, so I made reservations at a nice little American place nearby. It's called Andrew's, and I've heard it's quite good." Yamato groaned.  
  
***  
  
"I'll be right back to take your orders," the waiter, 'John,' said politely. Jun looked across the table at Yamato seriously.  
  
"Now, I said we need to talk, so we're going to. First, I'd like to admit, I have a terrific crush on you." Yamato rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry if I hadn't noticed that."  
  
"Second, I'd like to apoligize for what I did today. I-I was rooting around one of the drawers in your dressing room." Yamato's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates, and yanked Jun close to him.  
  
"Which drawer?" he asked in a strained, forcedly calm voice.  
  
"I don't remember, exactly. It had a photograph of you and some brunette, and there were some history notes with doodles in the margins..." Yamato was holding his head.  
  
"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god..." He looked up at Jun. "Who knows?" Jun raised her hand slightly, and then dropped it.  
  
"Me. So, when were you planning on telling me that you aren't attracted to me at all, and that you were gay?" His eyes narrowed.  
  
"Never. I was hoping if I dropped enough hints, you would get the message." Jun grinned.  
  
"You gave me too much credit. Have you *met* my brother?" Yamato nodded, a faint smile on his lips.  
  
"So why do you want to talk to me?" Jun leaned back in her chair smugly.  
  
"He doesn't know, does he?" Yamato nodded.  
  
"I just can't-I mean, he, well..."  
  
"You're scared. Figures. Big cool guy unafraid to belt out songs to the entire school, but too afraid to inform the love of his life about his true feelings?" She grinned. "Well, I'm here to remedy that. I'm a hopeless romantic, and I won't rest until you and Taichi are together!" Yamato looked panicked.  
  
"Could you keep your voice down, please!" She grinned.  
  
"Sure. Oh wait a minute, isn't that Inoue Miyako?" Yamato tried to dive under the table, but Jun waved her over.  
  
"Jun! And...Yamato. How...nice to see you...both here...together." Yamato tried curling into a ball in his chair, but to no avail. Jun was chattering away about him to Miyako, and wouldn't stop. Finally, Miyako left.  
  
"What are you trying to pull, Jun!" She smiled warmly.  
  
"First step to romance is jealousy. Tai-chan isn't going to want to think that you've gotten so desperate as to date me, so he's going to start to panic. My next step is going to be reconaissance." She stood up, threw twenty dollars onto the table, and kissed Yamato's cheek. "Go ahead and order, but I've got work to do. See you on Monday, Yama-chan!"  
  
***  
  
Taichi groaned as the doorbell rang. He pulled himself up off the couch, and opened the front door.  
  
"Listen, we don't wa-" Sora, used to this exhausted response, pushed Taichi into the apartment, closing the door after her.  
  
"Taichi, you're not goint to belive what's happened!" A curious Hikari, holding a cordless phone in one hand, peeked out from her room.  
  
"Hold on a second, Take-chan, Sora's here. No, I'm not hanging up; I just want to listen!"  
  
"Sora, what in the world ha-"  
  
"Mimi got a call from Miyako. Apparently, she saw Yamato in a restaurant with Motimoya Jun." Taichi frowned slightly.  
  
"Are you sure she didn't mean-"  
  
"They were sitting at the same table, just the two of them." Taichi's face fell.  
  
"Oh, god. I can't believe this." He held his head in his hands. "Yamato..." Suddenly, he found himself staring into Sora's eyes.  
  
"Now, listen, this is just a setback. For all you know, she tricked him into another date, so just calm down." In the hallway, Hikari was grinning slightly.  
  
"She dragged him out of the house? Cute. Is he back yet?" She went into her room, closing the door behind her.  
  
***  
  
Hikari, on Monday morning, somehow found herself cornered by Jun.  
  
"Hello, Hikari, you're Yagami Taichi's sister, ne?"  
  
"Hai...Why do want to-"  
  
"How does he feel about Yamato?" Hikari paused.  
  
"I-they're good friends. I don't know, listen, Jun, I'd love to stop and chat, but I've got to get to class." Jun grimaced as the sixth-grader walked off. She hurried towards her own school, determined not to be late.  
  
***  
  
"Hello, Yama-chan!" Yamato dropped his books when Jun jumped in front of him.  
  
"Jun, don't do that. You-mmph!" She gave him a peck on the lips, which nonetheless silenced him. "What in the world was that for?" She grinned.  
  
"As I said, if you want to make Taichi jealous, you have to make him actually think you're dating me, and that means everything from dinner to PDA's." She wrapped her arm around Yamato's and dragged him down the hall. "Now, why don't you walk me to class?"  
  
"Jun, couldn't we just be friends?"  
  
***  
  
Yamato finally sat down in his seat in homeroom. He smiled at Ruko, who glared at him. Yamato slipped him a note. The brunette, still not looking at Yamato, flipped open the note, read it, and wrote a response to it. He handed it back to Yamato.  
  
'What do you think you're doing with Jun? I know you can't stand her. I don't care whether you're playing her for a fool or trying to find a replacement for Tai. I swear I thought you were above this.' Yamato sighed, and crumpled the note. It was already a long day.  
  
***  
  
"I am not going to the dance!" Taichi snapped. It was Friday night, and Taichi was arguing with three annoyed females and a younger boy. Sora sighed, and Mimi put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oniichan, I promise you'll have a good time. I mean, you'll be there with friends, there'll be music-"  
  
"And Yamato will be dancing with Jun." Takeru, having abandoned any attempt at convincing his girlfriend's brother to come with them, was reclined on the couch. "And I don't want to hear anything about them not being serious. They have been kissing in the halls, walking to class together, the works! If he shows any signs of dumping her, I swear I'm going to make my move. I don't care where or when it is, I'll just do it." Sora smiled at him slyly.  
  
"Well, what if he dumps her tonight?" Taichi groaned, and went to his room.  
  
"I'll be out in a minute; I'm getting a new shirt." Mimi giggled.  
  
"I bet if we gave him a picture of you topless, we could have this whole situation fixed up in a second." Hikari covered up her eyes.  
  
"God, get that image out of my head!"  
  
***  
  
"Yamato, tonight, I make my move." She was reclining in the back of her mother's car, keeping her distance from her "boyfriend." She made a face at her brother, who was sitting in the front seat. She leaned over and whispered to Yamato, "I've got everything planned; just wing it." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"What are you going to do, Jun?" She grinned.  
  
"I'm a hopeless romantic."  
  
***  
  
The dance was for the 6th to 9th graders of the Odaiba school system, so there were a variety of kids there. Hikari dragged Takeru from her mother's car, Mimi exited the car only to be accosted by Miyako, and Sora dragged Taichi into the gymnasium, where the dance was being held.  
  
"I'll dance a couple with you, and when Mimi comes in, you're free to do whatever you want...except LEAVE." Taichi glanced over to another car, from which Daisuke was stepping. From the back seat, Jun dragged Yamato, and Taichi looked away.  
  
"Come on, let's go."  
  
***  
  
Jun looked over at Taichi dancing a quick dance with Sora. She grinned as they stopped dancing, and Taichi went towards the refreshment table.  
  
"I'm going to grab something to drink, Yama-kun." She hurried off, and stopped at the table next to Taichi. "Hi, Taichi! How're you enjoying the dance?"  
  
"Other than the fact that my only dance partner so far has been a lesbian, it's all right." Jun sighed.  
  
"Yeah, well, have I ever told you about my love life?" Taichi groaned. "You know, I have come to believe that I have some sort of radar in my head. A year ago, I thought that Izumi Koushiro was cute, and the fact that he was smart made the pot even better! But then, I find out he's dating some guy named Jyou. And then, I fell for a guy two years younger than me, which I don't even want to talk about. And now, I fell in love with a guy who has absolutely no interest in me. You know, I was rooting around his dressing room, and found the most interesting doodle." She pulled out the page of history notes (which she had rummaged from the dressing room), and showed it to Taichi. "I just have-" But Taichi had left. She walked quickly over to the dance floor to see the show.  
  
***  
  
Yamato glanced over to the drinks table to see Taichi storming towards him, holding a-oh god, she didn't. Taichi stopped right in front of Yamato, and hissed,  
  
"You bastard! Why didn't you tell me!" Yamato opened his mouth, but Taichi cut him off. "I have been heart-broken this past week to see you walking around with Jun, and-"  
  
"Actually, that was Jun's idea..."  
  
"And, in fact, in revenge for you not having the decency to at least *tell* me that you had feelings for me, I'm going to do two things. First, I'm going to tell you what I think about you." Yamato closed his eyes, and heard Taichi whisper in his ear. "Ai shiteru, Yama-chan. And second, I'm going to let everyone at the dance know it." Before Yamato could react, Taichi pulled him into a forceful kiss which, due to the fact that the music had stopped a moment before, caught everyone's attention. There was a soft murmuring through the room, and when the kiss broke, Taichi looked around at them. "Yes, we're gay. Get over yourselves." He stalked from the gymnasium, pulling Yamato after him.  
  
***  
  
"So, Ruko, who won the pool?" The other boy pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.  
  
"I'm actually not sure. I know I didn't, and none of the other boys came to me about it. Let's see...Motimoya Jun? How in the world-?" Yamato looked over at his bandmate, and began to laugh.  
  
"She knew, she knew, that little minx!" He continued to laugh for the next five minutes, only pausing when it was made clear that Ruko was going to kick his ass if he didn't shut up and get to band practice.  
  
***  
  
"I cannot believe every single one of us is paired up," Mimi said happily. She glanced over at the group assembled in her apartment. Takeru had his arm around Hikari's shoulder, and she was snuggling into his chest. Daisuke, usually full of boundless energy, was resting his head in Ken's lap. She herself was reclined against Sora, Koushiro was sitting happily in Jyou's lap, and Taichi was sitting next to Yamato, kissing him passionately. There was a knock on the door, and Jun poked her head into the apartment.  
  
"Ne, Yamato? Since I find myself somewhat richer than I was last Thursday, I wonder if you and your friends would like to come to dinner with me?" She gave a grin, and pulled a brown-haired man into the doorway. "Now that I've got a *straight* boyfriend, I figured we might as well all celebrate!" She smiled warmly at Taichi. "And I won't try anything with Yamato, Tai-kun. So, let's go!"  
  
***  
  
Well, I don't have much to say about this, except that I hope you enjoyed it, and that you review (with anything other than a GRAMMITCALLY WRONG TIRADE ON THE EVILES OF GAYS WRITEN ENTIRELY IN CAPS). Thank you. 


End file.
